Was it just a dream? Or was it real?
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Joey Graceffa was just a normal 21 year old guy, making Youtube videos. One night, he is woken up by a noise, he finds out that he's not in his apartment anymore.. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Was it just a dream? Or was it real?

Summary: Joey Graceffa was just a normal 21 year old guy, making Youtube videos. One night, he is woken up by a noise, he finds out that he's not in his apartment anymore..

**Chapter 1 **

**Joey's POV **

My life used to be normal. I was a normal youtuber, making vlogs and other videos. I also had a gaming channel where I played shirtless. I play Hunger Games Minecraft (hungercraft) on my gaming channel with my friend Stacey.

Then one night, my life was turned upside down.

The day started off as normal. I woke up, got dressed and sorted out my hair. I also went to have my breakfast.

Sawyer was having his breakfast.

"Hello Sawyer." I said, yawning and stretching my stiff muscles.

"Good morning Joey." Sawyer said. I sat down at the table. Hitch ran up to me and jumped up onto my leg.

"Hello Hitch!" I said chuckling to myself.

I stroked Hitch.

I then went back to my room to get my camera. I then started vlogging. I met up with my friend Whitney and we went to a few shops. We also got ice cream and slushies.

Then we went to and Italian restaurant to get something for lunch. I was starving. I vlogged then as well. I had a bowl of spaghetti bolognese with some coke for a drink. Whitney had a tomato pizza with pepperoni for toppings.

We ate the food, had a few laughs then we went to few more shops.

Later on, I went to a restaurant with my friends to get something to eat for dinner. Whitney was there as well.

After dinner, I went back home. I was so tired.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, may the odds be ever in your favour, goodbye!" I said in my funny voice. and put my hand in front of the camera. I stopped recording and put the camera on my bedside table. I yawned and stretched.

"Goodnight Sawyer!" I shouted down the stairs.

"Night Joey!" Sawyer shouted back.

I chuckled. I kicked off my shoes and got into my bed. I buried my face into my soft totoro pillow. I pulled my cover up and fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly I was woken up by a loud noise. I sat up in my bed and looked around. My vision was blurry. I rubbed my eyes. I heard whispering, but it was too loud for me to consider it as whispering.

"Do you think the earth dweller is awake?"

"I don't know."

Earth dweller?

I was very confused.

When my vision was clear and I could see now, I gasped. I was in a room 5 sizes bigger that i was used to. The ceilings were massive. I was still in my bed though and it was also very small compared to the room. I slid off the mattress and onto the carpet. The carpet came up to my ankles. I wiggled my toes through the carpet. It was very soft.

This was one messed up dream. I pinched myself. That hurt like hell. Then I realised. _  
_

I wasn't in my room anymore.

Where was I?

I was definitely was not at home anymore.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review! **

**Thanks **

**-Lexy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Was it just a dream? Or was it real?

Summary: Joey Graceffa was just a normal 21 year old guy, making Youtube videos. One night, he is woken up by a noise, he finds out that he's not in his apartment anymore..

**Chapter 2**

**Joey's POV **

I looked around this massive room. The door caught my eye. It was a massive wooden door with golden patterns on it. The brass knob started turning. I ran and hid behind my bed.

The massive door opened and hit the wall with a loud bang. I jumped and fell over. I quickly got up and hid behind my bed again. Two figures walked in. I peeked out from behind my bed. The figures were both girls.

One girl had long hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She was tanned and was wearing a guitar necklace. The other girl had long blond hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a long t-shirt and a skirt with black leggings. Holy shit, they were tall. I stared at them with amazement. They only looked about 14 or 15 but they were so tall.

"Do you think he's awake?" the blond haired girl asked, looking at the brown haired girl.

"I think so." the brown haired girl replied. I stared at both of them, amazed.

The blond girl saw me.

"There he is!" the blond girl said. She started walking towards me but the brown haired girl held her back.

"Don't scare him!" said the brown haired girl. Scare him? I'm already scared! She kneeled down on the floor. I peeked out again. She smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Stephanie." the brown haired girl answered.

"I'm Samantha." the blond haired girl said.

"You must be Joey Graceffa." Stephanie said. I nodded

"I've never seen a Earth dweller up close before." Samantha said.

"Earth dweller?" I asked completely confused.

"You are from Earth." Stephanie said.

"Are we on a different planet?" I asked.

"Nope. We are in the clouds. You are in Cloudania, home of the cloud dwellers!" Samantha said.

Yeah, I was so not at home anymore. I had no idea if this was a dream or real. I had to fight of the urge to pinch myself again.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"It was Sammy's idea." Stephanie said.

"What was?"

"To bring you here!"

I blinked. Stephanie picked me up. I cried out in surprise. I was not expecting being picked up. Stephanie brought me to her eye level. Wow, she did have very deep brown eyes.

"Are everyone in Cloudania, giants?" I asked.

Stephanie nodded. Suddenly my stomach grumbled.

"Someone is hungry!" Samantha sang, grinning.

I laughed nervously.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 15." Stephanie replied. She smiled at me.

"I'm 14." Samantha said. They certainly did not look like it, height wise.

"How come you are so tall then?" I asked.

"My, my, someone is asking too many questions!" Samantha said. Stephanie giggled.

"We are a race of giants so we grow very fast." Stephanie replied. "Now, let's get something for you to eat, then you can ask us more questions." Stephanie put me on her shoulder and walked out of the room. Millions of questions were swarming through my head.

I seriously had no idea on what would happen next.

I wonder if my friends know that I'm here, in Cloudania.

Probably not.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review! **

**Thanks. **

**-Lexy**


	3. Chapter 3

Was it just a dream? Or was it real?

Summary: Joey Graceffa was just a normal 21 year old guy, making Youtube videos. One night, he is woken up by a noise, he finds out that he's not in his apartment anymore..

**Chapter 3**

**Joey's POV**

I looked around in amazement at this massive house. It looked more like a palace than a house.

When Stephanie walked, it made huge thudding noises because we were walking on wooden floors. I had to hold on a piece of her hair or hold onto her clothes.

Everything was so big. The corridors, rooms, the stairs, the pool tables, and the ping pong table. Stephanie talked to Samantha while I looked around in shock and amazement.

"Wow." I said to myself.

"It's pretty impressive, isn't it?" Stephanie asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Wait until you see outside." Samantha said, giggling.

Outside was amazing too. Huge gardens with lots of colourful and beautiful flowers. There was a fountain, even a waterfall as well. There was a swimming pool as well.

The cloud dwellers must have a lot of money to get gardens and houses so nice.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" I asked Stephanie.

"Two brothers and 3 sisters." Stephanie replied looking at me.

"I have an older sister and 3 younger brothers." Samantha said. I nodded. Samantha smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Are there any more Earth dwellers here?" I asked.

"There are two girls and two boys." Stephanie said.

"Miley, Meghan, Josh and Leo." Samantha said.

"Meghan? That's my friend." I said. Stephanie nodded.

"We figured you would be lonely." Stephanie said.

"Jack brought them in this morning." Samantha said.

I nodded. Then a boy walked up to them. He had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a tank top and shorts. He was quite tanned. He was also wearing sandals.

Meghan was sitting on his shoulder, holding onto his necklace to keep her balance.

"Meghan!" I shouted. She looked at me.

"Joey!" she said. "Where are we?"

"Cloudania, home of the cloud dwellers." I replied. Meghan nodded.

"Hey Jack." Stephanie said the giant boy.

Jack waved. Then he picked Meghan up and put her in his hand. Stephanie picked me up and put me in Jack's hand. Meghan came up to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Do you think our friends know that we are missing?" asked Meghan.

"I don't know Meghan." I said.

"You two must be hungry." Jack said. My stomach grumbled again.

Meghan giggled. Jack took us both to the kitchen and set us on the table. Jack gave us a tiny piece of apple each. It took a long time to eat. By the time I finished it, I was full.

Jack chuckled. He ate some apple pieces as well. I burped slightly. Meghan giggled.

I blushed slightly. Stephanie and Samantha came in. Stephanie got a bottle of water and an orange. Later on, Jack, Stephanie and Samantha were sat at the kitchen table eating tuna pasta. I watched them.

"So, are guys related?" I asked.

"Jack and Samantha are my cousins." Stephanie replied.

I nodded. Stephanie smiled at me. Meghan smiled at them. Stephanie smiled back.

Jack drank his coke. The bowls were massive. The table was very high up.

Meghan yawned. I yawned.

"Someone's tired." Samantha said giggling. Stephanie picked Meghan and I up and brought us back to the room that I had first woke up in. Jack had brought Meghan's bed in.

"Goodnight guys." Stephanie said. I got into my bed and buried my face into my totoro pillow. I looked up and Meghan was in her bed already asleep. I chuckled and buried my face in my totoro pillow and fell asleep.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review! **

**Thanks. **

**-Lexy. :)**


End file.
